It's Been A While
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [NaruSaku] Just a cute moment between Naruto and Sakura. Sakura thinks of how it has been a while since she has had some time with her love. Story sounds a lot better! Please reveiw! I do not own the naruto, just the plot


**It's Been A While**

The seventeen year old beauty sat looked out the window. It had been a long three days.

Three days, three days.

Three days since Naruto and Sasuke got back from an A ranked mission.

Three days since Naruto died, only to be revived.

Three days since Sasuke broke down and cried.

Three days since Uchiha Itachi had been killed.

* * *

Sakura looked down at the bright white bed, occupied by the one man that meant the world to her. The one person she knew that she could not live without.

Naruto.

He was healing fast, naturally, but still. The fact that he had been dead right before her, that she was so close to losing him…it scared her.

Sakura sighed, looking over to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully on his equally bright white bed. His eyes were still a bit red a puffy from his crying. In the end, it hurt him more to lose his brother than it did to benefit him.

She felt bad for Sasuke, sure, he had accomplished his goal but he had yet to find that someone for him. The two of them had dated a while back, but they decided that they loved each other, yet only as siblings would love another.

In fact, he had been the one to get her and Naruto together. Sakura smiled softly, even though he was an ass, he still cared about those he called his family.

"Nnn, Saku-chan?" came a soft quiet voice that broke her thoughts.

She turned around to see Naruto, his eyes opened slightly and his right hand reaching for her.

She grabbed his hand, holding it between her two small, fragile hands. He smiled to her, showing off his pure white teeth. She smiled to him and leaned down, kissing his forehead she whispered, "You scared me so bad…"

He looked into her eyes and pulled her closer, kissing her lips gently. As she pulled back from the kiss she heard him mumble a sorry. She smiled to him, gently rubbing a hair out of his face for him.

"How long?" he murmured to her, his voice still raspy from the lack of its use.

She sniffled slightly, still holding his hand in hers, "Three days, both you and Sasuke have been here resting."

His eyes traveled over to his best friend, taking in the red eyes and bandaged up left arm. He sighed; Sasuke must be having a harder time than him, considering the fact that he had just lost his brother.

Naruto sat up, despite Sakura's pleas for him to lie down and rest. He pulled her body close to his, making her sit on the bed, her head resting under his chin. He kissed the top of her head, sighing in content to have her in his arms once again.

Sakura let a tear fall down her cheek, both for happiness and fear. Naruto, who noticed her tears asked, "What's the matter?"

She, still being held, replied, "I just, I am happy that you are back but…you came home to me…dead. The first time that I had seen you since you left for your mission and you were dead. I was so scared."

"And now, having you hold me in your arms, kissing me…loving me. It made me realize something."

Naruto smiled, "Realize what, Love?"

She sniffled, snuggling closer to him, "How long it has been since I have been in your arms, since we have cuddled." She giggled slightly as she ended her statement. Naruto thought about it and realized that she was right, they had not had the time to cuddle with each other as of late, considering his late trainings and all of her work at the hospital.

Naruto moved his Sakura so that her head was resting in his lap, her hair fanning out around her face. She looked up at his smiling face, confusion written all over it.

"You haven't slept at all in the past three days, eh?" he asked. She turned her eyes away from him, trying to hide her guilty face. He chuckled slightly and told her to take a nap in his lap. "You know that I won't leave now that I have you so close to me."

She smiled up at him, her eyes drooping slightly as the exhaustion took over her form. Before she fell into a gentle slumber, she felt the ever-soft light touch of Naruto's lips pressed against her own.

Naruto looked down at her sleeping face, he sighed, she really looked terrible with the bags under eyes, her hair slightly messed from her not brushing it, yet she looked so beautiful to him.

Looking out the window a thought hit him, smiling he rested his body against the headboard and whispered,

"**I guess it has been a while."**

* * *

I just thought of this and I really love this couple to death!

Please review and tell me what you think about it! Please read my other stories as well!

Hugs N Kisses

Tamiko-Chan81


End file.
